Disperse the evil gang: Against the Elements
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-02-28 *'Submitted by': Shinkirō Gami *'Rank': B *'Overseer': Katsu the Flying Blade *'Recapper': Katsu the Flying Blade *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 2000 'Ninja Team' *Shinkirō Gami *Isamu Gami *Taiyo Reshin 'Mission Profile' Goal: Locate and destroy a rogue ninja gang before they strike. Story: Intelligence has discovered that a large gang is actually a terrorist organization. Their black market trade, and other illegal activities is just a way to acquire money. They intend to bomb the major ninja villages due to disagreement of the ninja hierarchy. The mission is a joint one between all the villages who are sending ninja. It is also a B-rank. Mission Recap Three ninjas from different villages are appointed a joint mission. They are supposed to take out a ninja gang before they strike the major villages. The three ninjas leave from Konoha and head towards the Amekagure boarder. They start talking about the mission on their way, but they encounter a Konoha nin running towards them. he is badly injured and collapses in front of them. He tells them about an attack on a small village near the boarder of Amekagure. Taiyo starts healing the collapsed Konoha nin. The three ninjas find out more information about who attacked the Konoha nin, and that 5 more Konoha nin were captured by the attackers. Once the injured ninja is healed and out of danger, the joint team starts heading towards the village. After a while they see smoke rising from the distance and head there. They enter a small village expecting an attack at any point. However the attackers are gone. They speak to one of the villagers and find out 2 of the Konoha Nin were killed and the other 3 were taken hostages along with the village's food supplies. They also find out the attackers killed 5 villagers. The villager gives them 6 solider chakra pills, 5 kunai, 5 shuriken and 1 large water scroll before they leave. They start heading towards the location pointed by the villager and are attacked from behind by a large fireball. It is a combo attack between a fire user and a wind user. Because the three genin were ready for the attack they manage to avoid the fireball, which only hits Taiyo's clone and Shinkiro's clone. Shinkiro jumps above the trees and creates a shadow clone, ready to look for the attackers, but he is instead attacked from above by a red cloaked ninja with his arms covered in lightning. Shinkiro and his clone throw their chained chakra conducting kusarigama at the lightning user, but he uses one of his arms to block the attack. He destroyes Shinkiro's clone with the other hand, and turns around with his foot covered in lighing ready to strike Shinkiro. Shinkiro takes a full hit, but before that he manages to use Misdirection technique jutsu on the attacker. As they are both collapsing Shinkiro manages to cut on of the lightning users arms but gets hit again. They both collapse on the ground. The lightning user is unconcious. In the meantime, a big earth hand with swords instead of fingernails emerges from the ground and flies towards Isamu. The wind and fire ninjas get ready to attack but Isamu body flickers towards them ready to strike, ignoring the earth hand. They don't wish to fight Isamu at close range, so they cancel their attack and move backwards. Right before the wind and fire users move backwards Taiyo launches a whirlpool attack towards them, which completely misses. She then jumps on the ground, and is immediately targeted by the earth hand with 5 swords. Isamu creates 2 clones and sends them to fight the wind and fire user, while the real Isamu uses Dance of the Moon to vanish and find the earth user. Taiyo decides to go for a full on attack on the hand and uses her whirlpool drills to charge at the earth hand. Even though she has the elemental disadvantage, she manages to cut right through the hand, and shatter it. Once she lands she is attacked by the earth user, which emerges from the ground. She is trapped in an earth coffin, ready to be crushed to death. Suddenly Isamu appears behind the earth user and slashes him with 3 of his swords. However it is a clone. The real eart user emerges from the ground facing Isamu ready to attack. He is standing in front of the coffin Taiyo is trapped in. Suddenly Taiyo, which was using her water drills in the meantime to exstract all the water from the muddy coffin and increase the power of her jutsu, breaks through the coffin and lands a full attack on the earth user's back. He is knocked down and killed by Isamu. In the meantime Shinkiro is badly hurt, but manages to rush towards the collapsed lightning user and finish him off. However a huge fireball is now flying towards his general area. It is way bigger than the one before. The fireball doesn't hit him, but explodes in his area, lighting everything on fire. It's a miracle Shinkiro is not hurt, but he is trapped by the fire. Using his inteligence he takes out the large water summoning scroll he received earlier and uses it so summon a large quanitity of water that extinguishes the flames. Isamu and Taiyo emerge from the forest and are running towards Shinkiro's aid. Although Taiyo only sends a clone, and instead hides in the woods. The fire and wind users suddenly appear. The fire user creates a fire sphere around himself and the wind user, and the wind user launches 3 wind rays coated with fire from inside the fire sphere, towards the ninja. Shinkiro tries to dodge but is partially hit and knocked out, he needs medical attention asap. Isamu fully dodges the attack, and Taiyo's clone takes a full impact. Shinjiro manages to stop his bleeding by using his bone technique, and plays dead, leaving the rest to Isamu and Taiyo. Isamu and Taiyo each take a solider pill. Taiyo emerges from the woods with a surprise attack. She uses her whirlpool drills to try and penetrate the fire shield, but the water boils and evaporates burning her hands. She backs up and heals her hands. Isamu creates 2 shadow clones and draws 3 of his swords. He starts dashing with his clones towards the fire shield, looking for an opening. Taiyo jumps in the air, above the fire sphere with her whirlpool drills ready to attack. She puts all the chakra she has left in this attack. Suddenly the fire sphere vanishes... the fire and wind user inside are running out of oxygen. Isamu takes this opportunity to charge towards the wind user, which attacks Isamu back and destroys both his clones, however Isamu manages to land a fatal attack on the wind user. Just as the fire user is about to redo his jutsu, Taiyo attacks from above, knowcking him down into the earth. The fire user immolates himself. The three ninja find the Konoha nin kidanpped and the stolen crops, further away. The mission is a success ! Each ninja gets to keep 1solider pill. Category:Mission